Forgiven
by Project Wolfy
Summary: Oneshot. This is when Wolfheart and Nightshadow meet again in StarClan and the Dark Forest. *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR WOLFHEART'S LIFE!*


_Forgiven_

_Cats: _

**{Main OC} **Wolfheart- Dark grey she-cat with glowing green eyes ~StarClan~

**{Beta OC} **Nightshadow- Jet black she-cat with dark murky blue eyes *Dark Forest*

Mistystar- Dark grey she-cat with glowing blue eyes [Wolfheart's and Nightshadow's mother] ~StarClan~

Bluestar- Blue grey she-cat with blue eyes ~StarClan~

Mapleshade- Ragged ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes *Dark Forest*

Thistleclaw- Spiky furred grey tom with amber eyes *Dark Forest*

**Guys, thanks for reviewing on my other story Wolfheart's Life! This is a one-shot that's supposed to come VERY later in the story, but I couldn't help and publish this. So here it is! Wolfheart and Nightshadow have died already and this is what happens when the two sisters collide. MAJOR spoilers for Wolfheart's Life! :D**

Wolfheart padded to the edges of StarClan to peer out over the Dark Forest. She waited there, hoping to see a familiar pelt. After minutes of waiting, her waiting paid off. A black pelt flickered at the edge of the dark trees. Wolfheart's heart **{Ha, a pun :3}** quickened. It was Nightshadow. The grey she-cat leaned over the edge to look more closely at her sister. Nightshadow's black pelt was ragged and her blue eyes shone with grief and rage. Nightshadow looked up, finally spotting her sister. Rage began to fill Nightshadow's mind. _It was _her _fault that I'm here! _Nightshadow though. _She's the reason that I'm in the Dark Forest! _Unsheathing her claws, she began to race towards Wolfheart. Yowling, the black she-cat body slammed her sister onto the ground. Spitting dirt, Wolfheart scrambled up. "What are you doing?" She yowled. "Why are you attacking me?" Nightshadow glared at her sister, rage glinting off her blue eyes.

"You're the reason I'm dead!" She yelled back. "You killed me!" "You killed our mother!" Wolfheart hissed back. Nightshadow let out a yowl of fury, but before she could attack, Wolfheart barreled her over, grief glowing in her eyes. "I came here to get you out of the Dark Forest Nightshadow." She murmured. Her sister's eyes widened and she scrambled out from under Wolfheart. "I didn't know." She stammered. "I'm so sorry Wolfheart. Please forgive me." Wolfheart shook her head. "You were already forgiven in my heart." She replied. Nightshadow's eyes started to glow. "How do I get to StarClan?" She asked. Wolfheart though for a moment. "Well, there's a barrier blocking Dark Forest cats from entering StarClan."

Nightshadow quickly nodded. "I'll try it and see if I get over." Wolfheart backed away from the border. Nightshadow took a deep breath and walked forward. She immediately hit something solid. "Ouch!" She yelped. Nightshadow backed away from the border. "I guess I'm not accepted in StarClan." She said sadly. She began to back away to the Dark Forest. "No!" Wolfheart yowled. "I'm not letting my only sister go back to that evil forest!" Nightshadow glanced back, her eyes full of pain. "I was destined to destroy all the clans." Nightshadow murmured. "I earned my place here." Wolfheart shook her head.

"But this is the future! Your 'destruction' of the clans is long gone!" Nightshadow shook her head once more. She began to pad away back to her home in the murky trees, her pelt becoming ragged again and her eyes darkening. Suddenly a yowl sounded behind her. "I forgive you! It wasn't your fault! Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, and those rouges corrupted you!" Nightshadow stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" She whispered. Wolfheart could see she was getting to Nightshadow. "Mapleshade made you murder Mistystar! Thistleclaw's the one that made you take over RiverClan and try to kill me! And those rouges? There the one's that helped you carry out the plans." Nightshadow began shaking. "No." She whispered. "That isn't true." "It is true!" Wolfheart yowled from the StarClan border.

Nightshadow whipped her head around. She began to race towards Wolfheart. "I can do it!" She yowled. "Please!" Nightshadow slowed to a stop at the border. "Please." She whispered. Nightshadow walked forward, closing her eyes. She heard a gasp but kept walking. "Nightshadow stop!" Wolfheart yelled. "You've already passed the border!" Nightshadow snapped her eyes open. She was a tail length from Wolfheart beyond her. Wolfheart blinked in shock and joy. As Wolfheart watched, a sigh passed through the air and Nightshadow's pelt began to sparkle. Her ragged pelt began to shine as though stars had been caught in it. Her blue eyes began to glow like Wolfheart's green ones.

"You did it." Wolfheart whispered. "You passed the border to StarClan. They forgave you." Nightshadow was staring at her pelt in shock and happiness. "Praise StarClan." She murmured. Suddenly Wolfheart gave a yowl of joy and ran forward to her sister for a big hug. **{Can cats hug? Huh O.o}** Nightshadow purred and hugged her back. "What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Demanded a voice.

The two sisters gulped. "Uh oh." Nightshadow muttered. Standing in front of them were two identical looking she-cats. Wolfheart looked up. "Oh hi Mistystar. And Bluestar." She said awkwardly. Mistystar narrowed her eyes. "Why is a _Dark Forest _cat here Wolfheart?" She hissed. Wolfheart gulped. "We are in so much trouble." She whispered. Bluestar growled. "Hurry up Wolfheart. Answer the dang question!" Wolfheart started to tremble. "Look at her fur." Wolfheart whispered. Bluestar and Mistystar peered at Nightshadow's fur, which was still glowing. "Oh my StarClan." Bluestar whispered. "She's a new StarClan cat." Nightshadow nodded. "Wolfheart got me across the border by forgiving me and making me forgive myself. I thank her and I thank StarClan for accepting me here." Nightshadow bowed her head, unspoken tears in her glowing eyes.

Bluestar and Mistystar were silent. Wolfheart was afraid to speak. And Nightshadow was still standing, a gleam in her eyes. Finally Mistystar broke the silence. "Oh my precious Nightshadow!" She sobbed. Mistystar began to race towards Nightshadow, who looked shocked at Mistystar's outburst. Mistystar turned toward Wolfheart, who was smiling at Nightshadow. "You brought your sister back from the shadows. I will always love you Wolfheart, and Nightshadow too." Bluestar couldn't hold in her composer and raced toward her family, purring. The family started to walk back to StarClan, where the trees always stayed green and silver. **(Green for Greenleaf and silver for StarClan) **

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest something strange was going on. A ginger and white she-cat stood at the edge of the dark trees, sobbing. As she lay there sobbing a spiky furred gray tom padded up to her and laid his spiky tail on her shoulder. "Go away Thistleclaw." The she-cat mumbled. Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes. "Why should I? Your one of the most respected cats out of the Dark Forest, and here I find you crying your eyes out. So I shouldn't care? Think again Mapleshade." **(Ha! Gotcha there didn't I? :3)** Mapleshade narrowed her eyes as she finally stopped crying. "So, why are you crying?" Thistleclaw asked more nicely. Mapleshade stared across the border to StarClan. "Because a family has forgiven one of us, and she can go home." Mapleshade whispered. Thistleclaw sighed and looked back at the Dark Forest. "I wonder if our families could forgive us. Then we could go to StarClan like Nightshadow." He wondered. That's when Mapleshade snapped. She reared up and spat at Thistleclaw. "What's wrong Mapleshade?" Thistleclaw asked nervously. "What you just said!" Mapleshade spat. "_My family?_ You know I _hate_ my family!" She yowled. Thistleclaw shifted. "They won't forgive you?" He asked.

Mapleshade started crying again. "My mother and father hate me." She sobbed. "My father hated that my mother gave birth to an ugly she-cat, which made my mom want more attention from my father, and that caused her to hate me also." Mapleshade sniffed. Thistleclaw drew in a sad breath. "Well, I'm sorry but no one can help you now." He murmured. Mapleshade began crying harder as thunder rolled across the Dark Forest. As rain fell from the dark sky, Thistleclaw put his tail on Mapleshade's shoulder and leaned against her, closing his eyes in sadness.

**Wolfheart: *sniff* That was so sad! At least me and Nigthshadow got a happy ending! ^_^**

**Nightshadow: Yup! Thanks Wolfy for the happy ending for me and Wolfheart! :D**

**Mapleshade: ...You guys are so dead.**

**Both: O_O Oh Fox dung.**

**{All three dissaper so Mapleshade can try to kill them}**

**Me: ...Ok then... Anyways, I don't own Warriors! I only own Wolfheart, Nightshadow, Darkblaze, Ripplepelt, Jewelwing, Shimmertail, and Moonheart. Wow, that's a lot of cats! ^_^ See ya later!**

**Also, I'm posting another one-shot in a few days. It's called _Unloved_. Please review! 3**


End file.
